The Shot
by thebritishmutantninjaassassin
Summary: Nell goes undercover, she gets shot. Will she recover? Really bad summary soz, hopefully i'll get some Neric in there :D rated T to be safe :) DISCLAIMER: I dont own anything :(
1. Gemma Currie (OC) background info

**Just OC info - dont need to read but it might help :)**

* * *

Gemma Currie – Gemma studied medicine in Britain before taking a job in UCLA and treating 'Sylvia Cole' -who had been involved in a car accident- 'Sylvia' suffered minor whiplash but nothing major, whilst she was in the ER she observed Gemma very carefully taking in her initiative, determination, personality and skill. A day after 'Sylvia' was discharged, she phoned Gemma and explained that she had a proposition for her and if she was interested to meet her at Novel Café on Gayley Avenue at 3pm. Gemma was curious so she went to Novel Café just before 3pm and bought herself a coffee before sitting in a small booth in the corner and checking the time on her phone 2:58pm, at exactly 3:00pm 'Sylvia Cole' walked in and sat across from Gemma, 'Sylvia' explained that this job proposition was top secret and Gemma had to come with her to a secure place to discuss it. Gemma agreed and 'Sylvia' drove her to the boathouse they went inside. 'Sylvia' got to the point very quickly, she explained that her real name was Henrietta Lange and when she was admitted to the ER she had been observing Gemma and she liked her. She then went onto explain that she worked with NCIS and there was a position available for Gemma to work closely with team as a medical advisor. Gemma accepted the job, on her first day she learnt that one of her best friends and her flatmate – Nell Jones- was not a TV editor as she believed but in fact a tech analyst for NCIS. After being in the field a few times as the 'NCIS medical advisor' Gemma trained to become an agent, although as she is skilled with computers she spends most of her time in OPS with Nell and Eric, though if by Hetty's request she was required in the field she made no objection. Gemma also became close friends with Kensi very quickly.


	2. Chapter 1

**First fanfic i actually wrote. Second to ever be uploaded :D I got a bit carried away when writing this and didnt split it into chapters, i have now but apologies if they are of varing lengths and finish on some serious cliffhangers :) also i didnt want to go into details about the mission so soz if its a bit vague :D  
I have the first few chapters to upload sooo**

**Enjoy xx**

* * *

A whistle shrilled through OSP

"Hetty needs you upstairs now guys" Eric grinned and disappeared as the team groaned and headed upstairs to be greeted by Eric, Nell, Gemma, Hetty and a new case.

"At three thirty six this morning retired Lieutenant Mark Rollans was murdered, in his office." Hetty began, Nell, Eric and Gemma took turns explaining the rest of the case to team and putting images up the screen, with Hetty occasionally interjecting information

"So what's the plan" Deeks asked when Hetty had finished talking

"Well as Lt. Rollans was a tech co-ordinator for his company, I am sending one of you in as his replacement" Hetty turned to look at Gemma and Nell

"Me then?" Gemma asked

"Actually Miss Jones, I'm sending you in as Lt. Rollans replacement, and you Miss Currie as her Assistant. Miss Blye you will be a receptionist and Mr Deeks a Janitor. There's clothes waiting in wardrobe and Mr Beale has your new identities" Hetty said and walked out

"A Janitor. Again. Hetty. Really. Please." Deeks half shouted and followed Hetty out of Op's, closely followed by Sam and Callen. Nell finished what she was doing on the computer whilst Gemma finished up with the tablet and carefully placed it on the desk. They both stood up and joined Kensi at Eric's desk to learn about their new identities. Nell was Kate Crossan as Lt. Rollans replacement, Gemma was Jessica Colburn as Kate's Assistant and Kensi was Heather Watson as the receptionist. Deeks was Harry Reid as the Janitor although he was just going to be keeping an eye on things and interaction with other people would be minimal.

They headed to the office where they split up to begin their undercover work, they were all armed but as Nell had the basic training with the gun, Gemma would be working closely with her at all times. Their first day went well and they gained a lot of intel on the company and their suspects, they were in undercover for around a week successfully. On the 6th day it started off well, until Gemma went to the photocopier and one of the suspects slipped into Nell's office:

"I know something about you" he grinned

"You do?" Nell replied whilst fiddling with her button cam and earpiece to ensure they were on, but her nervous hands actually turned them off

"Yes, I do. Do you want to know what I know?"

"That would be lovely of you" Nell smiled sarcastically

"Well I know that you, Kate - and I doubt that's your real name – you are a spy from some government agency! Is that true?"

"No, of course not" Nell fiddled with the button again

"Oh, I bet it is and I bet this place is rigged with cameras" he starting slowly walking away from the door and towards the desk where Nell was standing, the place was rigged with cameras and mics Nell thought but then the lights flickered before going out, Nell could see light shining under the door, the lights had only gone out in her office and the cameras didn't have batteries "I bet that if I'm right, which I probably am all of those cameras have just gone out with the lights am I right?"

"No!" Nell half yelled half whispered, the guy pulled out a gun and pointed it at Nell "You better start talking, or I pull the trigger"

"I have nothing to say to you" Nell retorted and reached behind her back to pull out her gun from the holster in her pants (trousers)

"pull out a gun and I'll shoot you quicker than you can shoot me"

Nell held up her hands to show she wasn't holding a gun and said " I have nothing to say to you"

"fine then." He grinned and raised his gun slightly "you leave me no choice" He grinned and pulled the trigger 'BANG' Gemma was half way back to the office when she heard it

"NELL!" she yelled and started running back to the office dropping her 'paperwork' and pulling out her gun. When she got there seconds later Nell was lying on the floor bleeding heavily from her stomach, the man was holding the gun to her head and shouting at her to talk, when Gemma burst through the door he spun around and pointed the gun at Gemmas chest, Gemma pointed her gun at his and said

"I can arrest you or shoot you, or choice!"

"well I choose neither because I am going to kill you and all your little friends" he hissed walking slowly towards Gemma, unlucky for him he had taken one step to many and was within reach for Gemma to kick him, tackle him and remove his gun. Gemma started to raise her foot slightly but he noticed and moved his finger closer to the trigger. Gemma saw this as a threat and took a shot at him, the bullet went straight into his chest killed him quickly she thought as she checked for a pulsed before rushing over to Nell.

"Oh My God. Nell are you ok?" Gemma said whilst attempting to stop the bleeding, her medical past was kicking in and she hit the button on her earpiece to connect with Eric

"Eric I need an ambulance now, Nell's down. Single Shot in the stomach no exit wound"

"Oh my gosh. Ambulance is on its way Gemma" Eric sounded worried, more worried than someone would be for their co-worker, worried for someone they liked.

"ok thanks Eric." Gemma hit the button to disconnect the call and applied more pressure to Nells wound. Nell groaned in pain but Gemma just kept talking to her and applying pressure

"I know it hurts" "the ambulance is coming" "It ok. Your gonna be ok" "just hang in there" Were some of the things Gemma kept repeating to Nell, more worry in her voice with every sentence. Until Kensi came running in with the paramedics. Gemma smiled at Kensi to reassure her but she just stood there in shock, Gemma explained to the paramedics that she used to be a doctor and did a full handover before standing up and walking over to kensi

"Kens you ok?" Gemma asked, Kensi just stared at the wall

"Kens, talk to me!" Gemma lightly shook Kensi, Kensi blinked a few times then looked at Gemma her eyes filled with tears and Gemma pulled her into a hug. They hugged for a minute or so until one of the paramedics said

"We can take one of you in the Ambulance, whose coming?"

"I'll go, you find Deeks and get out of here ok" Gemma spoke to Kensi softly but reassuringly Kensi nodded and watched as her friends and the paramedics slowly walked out of the building.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed :) Next Chapter up soon  
Reviews would be nice :D **


	3. Chapter 2

**Yay Chapter 2 :) Hope you enjoy xx**

* * *

An hour later Gemma was sitting nervously in the hospital waiting room, they had taken Nell into surgery to remove the bullet just under 10 minutes ago and Gemmas medical knowledge was starting to fill her mind, when they where in the Ambulance and the ER it was all a bit of a rush but now as she sat alone in the silent waiting room her thoughts took over. A few minutes later her deep thoughts where interrupted by shouting coming from down the corridor, Gemma listened for a bit then finally managed to put a face to the voice, or voices. She stood up and walked down the corridor

"Hey Guys" She smiled at the two people infront of her

"You know these people?" the nurse they had been yelling at asked

"Yeah, and its fine they can come through" Gemma smiled sweetly at the nurse

"fine" the nurse mumbled and buzzed them through the secure doors

"Thanks Gem" Kensi hugged Gemma "How's she doin'?"

"Good, they took her into surgery to remove the bullet about half an hour ago" They continued walking up the corridor to the silent waiting room and all three of them sat down

"You ok Deeks. You're being unnaturally quiet?" Gemma asked jokingly

Deeks snapped out of a deep thought "Oh Yeah, I'm fine"

Gemma looked at Kensi who gave her a 'Just go with it' look. A few seconds later one of the surgeons walked in

"The surgery went quicker than expected we managed to remove the bullet and Nells stats are fine, we are moving her to recovery now. If you'd like to follow me" The doctor smiled and turned to walk down the corridor, waiting for Gemma, Kensi and Deeks to follow her and they did. They followed the doctor through a maze of corridors till they reached the recovery unit and entered Nells room. She was still asleep from the anaesthesia but the doctor told them that she could wake up anytime between half an hour and 3 hours, Gemma already knew this but she let the doctor talk for Kensi and Deeks sake. About an hour later Nell's finger twitched and her eyes fluttered open

"What happened? Where am I?" Nell looked around her, to see Gemma standing in the doorway yelling at nurse and Kensi and Deeks running down the corridor "Gemma?"

"Hey" Gemma smiled at her

"what the hell happened?"

"you were shot. The doctors removed the bullet and you're doing great but you're going to be on bed rest for a while. Ok."

"God Gem you sound like a doctor" Nell laughed

"Well its good to see you're feeling better miss Jones" Hetty walked in "Miss Currie I suggest you go and tell Miss Blye and Mr Deeks that staring through the window is rude" Gemma nodded and walked out of the room shutting the door behind her. Through the window Nell could see her talking to Kensi and Deeks then walking away with Kensi dragging Deeks.

"How are you doing Nell?" Hetty asked

"Well, I just woke up but Gemma says everything went great when they removed the bullet and my stats are fine"

"The doctor told me all of that Miss Jones, How are you feeling?" Hetty sat down in the chair at the side of the bed

"A bit groggy from the anaesthesia and the pain meds but apart from that I feel great. I think I might feel a bit different when the pain meds wear off though" Nell grinned at Hetty who went on to explain that the mission had been aborted and a different team were going to take over, by the time she had finished explaining this, Gemma, Kensi and Deeks were standing in the corridor again this time with coffee cups in their hands. Hetty gestured for them to come in and as they did Hetty left them to talk.

* * *

**as always hope that was ok and Reviews pretty please :) **

***i have edited this chapter and the first, thanks to 'Guest' in the reviews. Also 'Runnerload' i am aware that Nells recovery was quite rushed but i didnt have any other ideas to fill the time gap, i expect that you will feel the same in the upcoming chapters* **


	4. Chapter 3

**HI :) i've edited the last two chapters slightly and Nell's recovery might seem a little bit rushed but i didnt have anything else to fill the time gap.  
i've got the next three chapters to upload but i will be doing over the next week because i have exams in a week and i really need to study so i wont be able to write as much :D **

**As always hope you Enjoyxx **

* * *

A week and a few days later Nell was discharged and Gemma took her home, they watched a movie and ordered pizza before Gemma helped Nell to shower, change for bed and ensure that she took her pain meds. After Nell was asleep Gemma tidied up in the kitchen and living room before going to bed herself. Nell had to be off work for a minimum of a month although Hetty had already given her 2 months off and instructed her to not come back until they were over, she had also given Gemma a week off after Nell was discharged so that she could help Nell whilst she was still in a lot of pain. During the week Gemma was off Nell was almost back to her normal self, so when Gemma went to work she did not expect to return to find that Nell was still in bed and hadn't eaten all day. Gemma made dinner and ensured that Nell ate hers. For the next couple of days before Gemma went to work she made Nells lunch and left it in her bedroom so she would definitely eat because she now only left her bed to go to the bathroom and when Gemma made her shower. This went on for weeks and by which point Gemma had given up trying to get Nell up, which is why she got a surprise when one day she left as normal leaving Nells lunch on her bedside table and drove to work, picking up Kensi on her way there

"Hey Kens" Gemma smiled

"Hey Gem. Hows she doing today?" Kensi asked, just like she did every day

"Don't know she was asleep when I left" Gemma parked beside the shop where they bought doughnuts and coffee every couple of days, they went to three different bakeries so they didn't fall into a routine

"Ok. I'll run in. Normal?" Gemma nodded and pulled out her phone whilst kensi jumped out and ran into the shop. Gemma tapped Nell's contact icon on her phone and waited whilst it rang

"That's weird!"

"whats weird?" Kensi jumped back into the car handing Gemma a coffee cup

"Nell didn't answer the phone. She normally does or calls me back straight away"

"maybe she's still asleep try again in a bit, ok" Kensi smiled as Gemma started the car and drove to OSP, when they got there they walked in and Kensi sat down at her desk taking out a doughnut, but not eating it her eyes where fixed on something else

"Whats up Kens?" Gemma asked biting into her own doughnut, all Kensi could do was nod in the direction of the stairs. Gemma turned to see what Kensi was staring at and ended up staring in disbelieve at what she saw

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed x More chapters to come soon :D Review if you want, i make most edits that people point out to me so :)**


	5. Chapter 4

** Heres Chapter 4 :) i wasnt planning to update today but i think if i read my biology notes anymore i might you know die :D Enjoy you lucky people :) xx**

* * *

"No Way. No Frickin Way." All kensi could do was nod, Deeks walked in

"what you guys staring at?" Deeks asked cheerily

"please tell me you see it too!" Gemma said not breaking her stare

"See what?" Deeks asked puzzled "All I see is Nell climbing the stairs"

"EXACTLY!" Gemma half shouted turning to face Deeks "That is the girl who refused to leave her bed for the last month, who refused to eat for gods sake and she didn't even you know think to mention that she was coming to work today"

"woah calm down Gem" Kensi snapped out of her trance and started to devour her doughnut

"I'm going to talk to her" Gemma stated and walked towards the stairs, jumping up the first few steps until she was level with Nell

"Need a hand there?" Nell stopped and looked at her, her eyes filled with tears

"I thought I could do it, I thought I could, I thought I could" Nell sobbed tears running down her cheeks, her arms around her abdomen where her bullet wound was.

"Hey, its ok" Gemma smiled at Nell trying to calm her down "how about I carry you up the rest of the stairs. Ok?" Gemma suggested Nell nodded and wrapped her thin arms around Gemma's neck and sobbed into her shoulder whilst Gemma wrapped her strong arms around Nell's middle and lifted her up the rest of the staircase, after a few steps Nell started to giggle

"what?" Gemma laughed

"Nothing. Just, you're quite strong" Nell laughed more

"No. You're just really tiny" Gemma laughed as they reached the top of the stairs and put Nell down

"thanks Gem" Nell grinned and walked into OPS where she was greeted by Eric.

"OHMYGOSHNELLYOURBACK!" Eric gasped and realised what he had said "I mean, emm You're back early? Its nice to see you!" Nell laughed and sat down beside Eric

"Its nice to see you too Beale" Nell glanced over at Gemma who was sitting across the room trying very hard not to burst out laughing "Whats your problem?"

"What. Me. nothing" Gemma grinned and turned to the computer to hide her giggles. A few seconds later Hetty walked in unnoticed by any of the three tech in the room

"Good Morning Everyone. Miss Jones It was very nice of you to inform me of your return to work" Hetty smiled sarcastically at Nell which is when Nell realised that in the in the split second she decided to return to work, she hadn't called Hetty or Gemma or anyone. Her eyes widened and she was deep in her thoughts when Gemma pulled her chair over to her and started to talk to Hetty, she was dragged from these thoughts when Hetty said

"Miss Currie if you would be kind enough to stop talking for a few minutes, Miss Jones why exactly didn't it cross your mind to inform your boss that you were returning to work early?"

"I..ummm.." Nell sighed for lack of words, Gemma remembered Nells mini breakdown on the stairs earlier and spoke

"Nell didn't tell anyone she was coming in Hetty, not even me!" She turned to face Nell "I'm guessing it was one of your mad split second decisions?" Nell nodded slowly her eyes filling beginning to fill with tears again

"Hey, don't cry again" Gemma grinned moving so that she could hug Nell, Hetty spoke

"I am fine with you returning to work early Miss Jones but if the stress is too much Miss Currie has my orders to take you home and you better not come back until your 2 months are up" Hetty disappeared from OPS in her true Ninja Assassin style. Nell continued to cry on Gemmas shoulder for a few minutes until she sat back up mumbling "I'm sorry"

"You've not got anything to be sorry for" Gemma smiled reassuringly and Eric handed Nell a box of tissues.

* * *

**Hope you Enjoyed as always review if u so desire :D  
p.s. sorry it finishes like that but that was the best point to split it at :)**


	6. Im Sorry Guys

**i know that you aren't really supposed to do these but anyways:**

**When i was writing this i got really carried away with putting in certain things and now i have looked back at my original ideas i have realized that there is a lot of small things that would have made the story a lot better and lead onto the my next ideas slightly better than having crappy time jumps that i had forgotten about . I would like to re-write this story with my other ideas and i am planning to do so when my exams are over.  
I am going to leave this up until i am ready to upload my new version (atleast 2 weeks) then it will be deleted :) if anyone has any ideas they would like me to try and incorporate into the new version of the story, put them in the reviews or pm me and i'll try my best :D**

**Till Then My Internet Friends**

**Byesssss :) **

**p.s. i'm really sorry that this isn't the next chapter i do have it but its not very good and i would rather just re-write the whole thing **


End file.
